falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
This Machine
Bolt/lever/pump-action guns |weight =9.5 |value =2800 |quests =''Dealing with Contreras'' |edid =WeapNVBattleRifleUnique |baseid = }} This Machine is a unique battle rifle in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics This Machine is a unique battle rifle chambered in .308 caliber round, holding up to eight rounds at a time and is received in excellent condition thanks to Contreras' personal access to parts. Along the rifle's left side are the words "WELL THIS MACHINE KILLS COMMIES," seeming to imply that this gun was used by American soldiers during the Resource Wars. This rifle is effective in short-to-mid range combat. However, long range combat is difficult because of the gun's relatively wide spread. Without Gun Runners' Arsenal, This Machine has no non-unique counterpart. Durability This Machine can fire a total of about 2995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 375 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Battle rifle (GRA) - A non-unique variant of This Machine. Comparison Location This Machine is received at the end of the unmarked quest Dealing with Contreras, either by Contreras if he isn't turned in, or by Carrie Boyd if he is. Related quests * Dealing with Contreras Notes Like all Mojave Wasteland unique weapons, This Machine may be used to obtain the Curios and Relics achievement/trophy. Behind the scenes * Although based off the M1 Garand, This Machine is not an exact reproduction.J.E. Sawyer * Though commonly chambered in .30-06, some M1 Garands did in fact see conversion to .308 for Navy use due to a limited availability of the M14 in the 1950's. * This Machine has the exact same weight as the official weight in pounds of the M1 Garand, loads through the top of the weapon with the exact same en bloc 8-round clip, and makes the exact same distinctive "ping" when it automatically ejects the clip after firing the last round. It also has about the same cyclic rate of fire as the M1 Garand, 40-50 rounds per minute. * This Machine is a reference to Woodie Guthrie's guitar, which had a sticker stating "This Machine Kills Fascists" emblazoned on it. This Machine has the statement "Well This Machine Kills Commies" seemingly phrased as a direct reply, carved into its side. * In the game's files, as well as the G.E.C.K, This Machine is referred to as "WeapNVBattleRifleUnique," hinting that it was originally supposed to be the unique variant of a cut "battle rifle." The battle rifle later appears in Gun Runners' Arsenal as the common variant, albeit exclusively available from merchants. Bugs * In some games, This Machine will never degrade below 80%. * The weapon's sights are not properly zeroed. The bullet fires slightly left of the iron sights, making medium to long range shots very difficult. * The inscription on the left side of the rifle will sometimes disappear. * This gun can be grabbed twice providing you expose his drug dealing to Boyd first, then finish everything with the medical supplies at Miguel's Pawnshop without killing the NCR ranger there and then hack his computer and expose him again to Boyd. * This Machine is unaffected by the Grunt perk. ** Fixed with JSawyer. Sounds Gallery This Machine side.png|Writing on the side of This Machine Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Diese Maschine es:Esta Máquina fr:Cette Machine pl:Ta Maszyna ru:Машина zh:This Machine